Our First Valentine
by LCHime
Summary: A Short but Cute Shawn/Hunter/Taker Valentine's Theme Oneshot fanfic and my first slash fic please be kind and enjoy. This is for you Luci. More to come soon.


**~Our First Valentine's Day~**

_This fanfic takes place after a year from The "To Be Loved" fic written by The Vampire Lucinda, an Amazing member of the WSFA of course We Love you ,Luci. This fic is for you and a thank you for an amazing series. Please be kind this is my first slash fic ever._

_This fic is in 4 parts all in one oneshot. Enjoy. ~LCHime_

"Hunter, help me." begged The Undertaker at their house. "What's wrong, Mark?" Taker had his heart in a knot "I don't know what to buy Shawn for Valentine's Day." "That is a problem." smiled Hunter

"I know make him "A Build A Bear" Mark blinks his eyes in confusion "A What?" Hunter laughs. "A build a bear. You make a teddy bear of course its really fun you should try it." Mark wides his eyes. "Shawn will love it. Thank you, Hunter." as he kisses Hunter hard and rushes out the door.

"I am really loving this two boyfriends thing. Its damn sexy." blushed Hunter taking a nap.

Taker in his American Badass gear gets to the store where Luci and Sy see him. "NO WAY?!" they say.

"Oh hello, would you mind helping me out I am making a build a bear for my two boyfriends." with a smile on his face at Luci and Sy. The girls look at the smile and faint. "Its Shawter his boyfriends are Shawter..." as they smile sleeping in pure bliss. As Mark smiles at the girls again he wonders around the store. "This place is huge." he starts to make the Badass bear for Hunter and A Taker one for Shawn as he starts to build the bears he thinks of the past year. _So much has happened we haven't had any problems Shawn deflowered me all on his own I still feel the pleasure from it don't get a hard on now the fangirls will notice. And Hunter... Man I have really fallen for him. I can't wait to give these two to them tonight. All I want for Valentine's Day is more love and kindness from those two. They really changed my life._ With one last purchase Mark leaves the store. "Maybe I will buy some roses too they do like roses right?"

Hunter smiled watching Taker rush out blushing then again he was slacking too. He got Shawn and Taker bears for them. But he was going to do much more then just that. He was going to make dinner for the three of them. As he got up he started the chicken and ribs and made sure he got the right wine and his suit ready as well. Memories of the past year came rushing though him. _Our first threesome I remember it very well. Man Mark was so scared and shy the whole time in having Shawn in charge oh man that was crazy. He is nuts when he is a Dom. But when we first started going out I was scared that I was going to screw it up now look at us we can't even take a shower alone anymore. Which I have no problem with. Shawn, Mark I love you both so dearly and I want to protect you with my life always. _Hunter couldn't stop daydreaming about Shawn moaning riding him on his cock. But when he smelled the chicken he soon realized... "Crap!" he looked down at the now burning chicken and his own cock. "Why must this happen to me?" he sighed. "Maybe I should just take him to dinner?" The he thought of Shawn's smiling face at the dinner. "No, I can do this. Maybe I will be the topper tonight. Hell yeah Triple H is in business. Now do I use salt or sugar for the cake?"

Shawn Michaels was out for the day by Order of Hunter and Undertaker he figured they were up to something so Kevin took him out for the day. "What about Sting, Kev?" Kevin laughs. "He wanted me to be out for the day he is planning something for sure. I hope he bakes a cake." They walked hand in hand seeing all the fangirls go nuts seeing them together. As they finally reach the beach and sit watching the sea eating ice cream. _I still can't believe Mark and Hunter love each other now. To think just last year I was forced to make a choice but now I have a happy life. I will love them for the rest of my life I know that._ "OH NO!!" yelled Shawn jumping up dropping his ice cream. "What's wrong, Shawn?" Shawn looks around and goes to Kevin. "I forgot to get them their gifts but I am going to ask them to marry me." as he runs off.

"Can you marry two people?" asked Kevin to his self thinking about it.

That night the three sit eating dinner blushing all together not saying a word. Shawn couldn't take it anymore as he pretends to fall over. "Shawn!" As Hunter and Mark get over to him. "Are you okay?" as Shawn gets on one knee looking at the two. "I love you two so much will you marry me both of you?" Hunter and Mark sit together shocked. "Shawn, you dumb ass how can you ask such a stupid question?" asked Hunter holding Shawn's hand. "What he means is we love you, Shawn we never want to be apart from you. I know I say yes." smiled Taker holding his other hand as Shawn places the ring on Taker. Hunter grabs Shawn's face and passionately kisses Shawn. "Of course I want to marry you I have been waiting for so long." as he watches the other ring being placed on his finger.

They watch Shawn cry. "Unbreakable Love..." with a smile from all three of them crying together they laugh and hug.

The End.

_Shawnmuse: Can I really marry both though, LC?_

_Huntermuse: I really don't know but then again there are no laws in fanfiction._

_Takermuse: What else you got?_

_Me: Vince/Eric and Kevin/Sting fic coming soon._

Thankies for reading.


End file.
